


mine to keep

by wjh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, IronFam Shenanigans, No Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: Tony wakes up on his 49th birthday to more than he ever thought he would have.





	mine to keep

**Author's Note:**

> happy 49th birthday tony stark!!! i love you 3000 u big ole fool have something short and sweet as a gift
> 
> (requested by anon on tumblr!)

Tony wakes quickly, sitting up in bed alone with his pulse racing.

He waits, head notched to the side as he listens. Most noises are muffled around him, but he can make out scuffling coming from the hallway and tiny little gasps.

The covers are thrown onto the floor as soon as he heard Rhodey's shout. Tony runs out of his room, the order to summon a suit on the tip of his tongue before he takes stock of the situation. Rhodey is lying on the floor with Morgan and Peter pinning him down as they try to find his most ticklish spots. He can't help but laugh when Rhodey stares up in his direction, mouthing a plea at him.

"Kiddos. Uncle Rhodey isn't a toy, get off of him," Tony chuckles, flicking Peter's ear to get the teen's attention. "And Pete, kid, you know better than to hold him down like that."

"We're in the middle of a war, Mr. Stark! Pleasantries are not allowed!" Peter bellows in his best imitation of Thor's voice.

Tony laughs, shaking his head at both children. "And what war would that be?"

"The Great Tickle War!" Morgan yells before she giggles and the serious expression she had on her little face is ruined.

"Come on, kiddos. The war can wait. Leave your uncle alone and go eat in the kitchen," Tony says with a clap of his hands, staring down expectantly at his kids. "Up and at em! Let's go!"

Morgan grumbles but goes willingly, disappearing as she waddles into the kitchen where Tony can hear Pepper cooking. Tony has to tug Peter off of Rhodey when the spiderling refuses to move, but eventually, he too shuffles off towards the kitchen leaving the two adults alone.

"Aw, Honeybear. What happened?" Tony asks with a muffled laugh, his smirk feeling too big on his face.

Rhodey holds his arm up and Tony takes it immediately, careful with how he helps his oldest friend back on his feet. "The kids, they ambushed me. They're devil spawn. No wonder they're yours."

Tony's overcome with a full body laugh as Rhodey pouts, clamping a hand over his eyes in disbelief when the laughing fit subsides. "Hey, they're _my_ devil spawn, meaning they're not your kids, back the fuck off."

"Please, as if I would ever want them," Rhodey says with a roll of his eyes and a grin on his face. "Now, you go change then come and eat in the kitchen, Birthday Boy."

The smile on his face falters for only a moment and then Tony pulls the signature Tony Stark facade on like its a second skin. Rhodey squints at him as he turns back around towards his bedroom but his friend says nothing, so Tony wills himself to relax as he steps back inside his room. He changes without really thinking about what he's putting on and steps back out into the hallway, finding it void of any kids or best friends.

Walking down the hallway brings a loud litany of voices that overlap, but are distinctive on their own as well. Morgan and Peter are arguing over who gets to use the bottle of syrup first while Rhodey is laughing at them and Pepper is chastising all of them. Even Happy can be heard mumbling through his food and snatching the syrup away when the kids aren't paying close enough attention to it.

Tony smiles, taking a moment to bask in the fact that these people love him. He has a family that loves and cares about him more than his father ever did. Maybe even more than Jarvis and his mother did when they were alive. He cannot be too sure, but the thought makes him feel equal shades guilty and pleased. A Stark complex, he supposes.

He steps into the kitchen then and preens when Pepper kisses him as the rest of their little family sings him a happy birthday. Nothing could top this, he is sure of that at least.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://qobiin.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
